


Prostrate before the Prostate

by Draycevixen



Category: fan fiction meta, fandom meta
Genre: M/M, Meta, Meta Poetry, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p><p>Written in a moment of insanity after talking with mates about the unfortunate occurrence in slash fic of confusing <i>Prostrate</i> with <i>Prostate</i>.<br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prostrate before the Prostate

.

 

Two words to thwart the careless slasher chick,  
 _prostate_ and _prostrate_ , no mere typos be.  
One, stimulated, helps harden a prick.  
The other, lies down in humility.  
Prostate, _Prostates, “one that stands before.”_  
Prostrate, from _Prostemere_ , means “to throw down.”  
Caress the prostate right, he’ll play the whore,  
use _prostrate_ and you’ll make the fan girls frown.  
For slasher chicks will weave a complex tale  
of hot lusty men in desperate heat,  
reading each others bodies like Braille…  
The use of _prostrate_ now would spell defeat!  
So please, I’m begging you, don’t spoil our fun  
use _prostate_ properly and _prostrate_ shun.

 

.


End file.
